


Oh My Levi

by levilikeserenbooty (RawrForRiku)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Levi, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, M/M, New Years, OML, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Tumblr, artist!Eren, kind of, oh my levi, soooort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrForRiku/pseuds/levilikeserenbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A series of short scenes based off a post I made on Tumblr.) Eren struggles to rid himself of the habit of saying 'Oh my Levi' instead of 'Oh my god' or 'Oh my lord,' etc. Overall, it doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OML.

Armin starts teasing Eren about his huge crush on Levi and while they’re texting, Eren says ‘OML no’ and because Armin doesn’t know a lot of text talk, he tries to figure out what oml means. Before Eren can explain, Armin asks if it stands for oh my Levi. And despite Eren’s refuting, Armin cracks up and starts repeating it. It eventually becomes an inside joke, but later on, while they’re cleaning their art classroom, Levi orders Eren to re-wash the sink and of course Eren mutters “oh my Levi” under his breath out of habit. Him, Levi, and Armin freeze in the middle of their work until Armin has to excuse himself from the room and practically barrels out the door (the two can hear him guffawing in the hallway). Eren’s a blushing mess and Levi just continues to stare. When Eren turns to book his ass out of there, Levi grabs the back of his shirt and smirks. He pulls him closer till they’re an inch apart and whispers huskily in his ear, “Save the ‘oh my Levi’s for tonight, Jaeger.”

* * *

 

Throughout the rest of the school day, Eren avoids Levi as much as he can, not ready to face the raven again.

Could that have been a confession from Levi earlier? Or was he just joining in on Armin’s teasing?

He doesn’t know.

He’s stressing over this more than he should be. Especially since he has an English test next on his agenda.

The troubling thing is, though, Levi’s in there. And there’s no where for him to run now. He gulps as the raven takes his assigned seat beside Eren’s desk and refuses to raise his gaze to see if he’s looking. Fortunately, for him, the test is handed out in a matter of seconds. He tries to force himself to keep calm, but on the inside he’s brain scattered. He’s panicking over the test, subconsciously repeating “oh my Levi, oh my Levi, oh my Levi” in his head.

As soon as he realizes what he’s mentally chanting, he huffs then corrects himself. For a moment, he manages to focus on writing out his answer for the final question. His attention span lasted a minute; a whole new record!

Just after he starts thinking about Levi again, the teacher tells the class to pass their papers forwards and to the left so Jean can collect them. And it looked like Eren’s luck had just run out. Jean’s eye catches the empty space at the top of the page where a name should be; so, being the gentleman he’s cracked up to look like, he hands the paper back, pointing to the blank spot.

Eren sighs heavily, grumbles out “Oh my fucking Levi,” and scribbles his name down, still thinking of how close he and Levi were earlier. He was in bliss, remembering the way Levi’s lips had brushed against the shell of his ear when he spoke. Eren was so fu– “Uh, Eren?” Jean’s voice grabs the brunette’s attention. He’s ready to pummel the horse for interrupting his day dream, but freezes when he asks, “Why did you write ‘oh my Levi’ as your name…?”

Eren believes a part of him died just then. His face was flushed, eyes wide, shifting their gaze to the raven beside him who was most definitely staring at him now.

Even though the wink he recieved wasn’t enough to make him retreat from the room like a dog with its tail between its legs, the teacher mumbling, “Cute. Remember safe sex, kiddos,” into her coffee _definitely_ did the trick. _Thanks a lot, Ms. Zoe._


	2. Oh My Levimas

Fortunately for Eren, it’s been nearly a month since the last ‘oh my Levi’ incident. He’s finally broken himself of the habit, although Armin still brings it up at least once a week. And still repeats it. But today they’re exchanging gifts for their Secret Santa game Erwin had forced them into. (It was hard to say no to a man that towered over you).

Of course with Eren’s luck, he’d pulled out Levi’s name from the basket. It took him nearly two weeks to find a gift… and two days to figure out how to wrap it. Mikasa ended up helping.

Now, as they sit around in a circle in Eren’s living room, Eren scans his friends’ faces, wondering who’d gotten his name. Their poker faces are practically unbreakable. One by one, each person stands to hand their gifts over, but when it’s Levi’s turn, he doesn’t move an inch.

“I’ll give mine last,” he grumbles, taking a sip of his wine. He recieves a reprimanding look from Erwin, and a couple of the others scowl in his direction but don’t say anything. Eren’s heart palpitates in his chest as his friends recieve their gifts and he’s the last person without one. That means Levi had his name…

“Alright, shortstack, you’re up,” Erwin announces, slapping his friend’s back supportively, but earning a death glare from said shortstack. Levi pushes himself to his feet and pulls Eren up along with him, the brunette’s face masked over with curiosity. Levi is trying to keep his cool as he slips the small velvet box out of his pants pocket. On the other hand, Eren loses his cool. His mouth hangs in surprise, eyes unable to tear themselves away from the other’s smokey blue orbs.

“Eren,” he begins, then lowers to one knee, head bowed, “It’s been almost a year since your clumsy ass ran into me in the hallway, y’know? And I don’t think I ever properly thanked you for helping me around while I had that damned cast on my leg. I’m really… really happy that you didn’t leave when I tried pushing you away. Thank you, Eren. Thank you,” he finally lifts his head, a small smile lighting up the entire room, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

And of course, Eren replies, “Oh my fucking Levi… Do you even need to ask?” The brunette pockets the promise ring and yanks his Levi into a deep kiss.

“Merry Christmas,” they mumble against each others lips as a chorus of cat calls and hoots go around the room.

It’s a Merry Christmas indeed.


	3. Oh My Levi New Years

“You know how I said it’d be a good idea for everyone to spend New Years together?” Eren grumbles, tracing the rim of his wine glass with his index finger. Armin looks up from his phone to give his friend his attention.

“Yeah?”

“I take that back.”

Armin rolls his eyes and stuffs the cellular in his jacket pocket. The two of them are sitting on their front porch swing, rocking just enough to make the chilly air lick at their cheeks and noses.

“Just because Levi isn’t here doesn’t mean you have to be a party pooper, you know. We planned this party for our group of friends, and Hanji did the same for her friends. As your bestfriend, I suggest it’s time you lighten up,” Armin declares then grabs Eren’s wrist to yank him inside the house. Eren is a little more than surprised when the blond snatches a bottle vodka off the counter and fills up a row of shot glasses. “Drink.”

“You expect me to take six straight shots of vodka?”

Armin sends his friend a flat look before whipping out a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

“Drink.”

“Since when are you so–” Armin is about ready to take the shots himself when Jean stumbles into the kitchen, hooking a thumb at the entrance.

“Your little toyfrieeend is at the front door, Jaegerrr,” he slurs and leans all of his weight against the counter, a big grin on his long face. “Threesome or naw?” Eren cringes, not bothering to reply, and jogs through his house to find his boyfriend. 

He finds Levi on the couch with half of his face pressed into the cushions, but the brunette can see a smile forming as they lock eyes. He plops onto the couch beside his lover and rakes away the black hair dripping into grey eyes.

“The fuck? Why is your hair so cold and wet?” Eren furrows his eyebrows, feeling the cold air radiating off Levi. The raven chortles at the question as he starts to tip over, his head landing in the brunette’s lap.

“I was outside,” he drawls out. 

“Did you walk here?”

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. The world may never know.”

Levi grins at his own little joke while Eren shakes his head. 

“And you’re drunk?”

“Just a weeeee bit. Actually a bit more along the lines of wasted.”

Eren’s about to severely reprimand his frozen boyfriend when Armin joins the pair on the couch, holding out two shot glasses.

“Drink.”

“No. You know I’m a beer kind of guy,” Eren huffs and turns his nose up at it. Levi perks up at the mention of alcohol.

“What is it?”

“Vodka. And it’s for Eren because he won’t pull the stick out of his ass.”

“…Why the fuck does my boyfriend have a stick up his ass? My dick belongs there.” Eren’s eyes widen ten fold, his entire face flaring red.

“O-oh my god, Levi, sto–”

“You said it wrong,” the raven pouts, hopping over to straddle Eren’s lap, and unintentionally, but deliciously, bounces on his thighs. One of his hands slithers its way up the brunette’s chest while the other grabs the shot glass from the blond. Eren rests his head back, allowing his lover to part his own lips with a kiss and nip. 

Levi huskily whispers, “It’s ‘Oh my Levi,’” against his adam’s apple and tips the glass up. He presses his lips to his boyfriend’s throat as he swallows the burning liquid. “Good boy,” he hums, rewarding him with another kiss. “Now, repeat what I said.”

Eren stares hungrily at the man in his lap, eyes heavy with lust. He licks his lips and breathes out, “Oh. My. Levi.” He recieves another heated kiss and another shot.

“Mm, much better,” Levi smirks and rolls his hips against Eren’s, earning a soft moan from the brunette. At this point, they’re so immersed in their own world, they can’t bring themselves to care about anyone else in the room. Just the warmth of their bodies mixing. “Happy New Years, my love.”

“Happy New Years, my captain.”


	4. Cheer Up

“This isn’t the store I need to go to, Hanji,” Levi deadpans, staring at the woman that was holding out an outfit for him to try on. Hanji tsks and shakes her head at the man.

“Of course it is! We both know Eren needs something other than just popcorn and movies to cheer him up. Spencer’s stuff is perfect. I mean, come on. Don’t you think he’d just _love_ to see you in this,” she asks and winks.

Levi rolls his eyes, snatching the outfit from her hands. A couple of customers glance over at them at the sound of rattling chains. The man gives the girls a dirty look and goes back to inspecting the leather.

“Whatever. I’ll save it for Valentine’s Day. Now let’s find something that will actually cheer him up and not just send his hormones into overdrive.”

The woman huffs dramatically, moaning out a ‘fine’ then drags him into an anime store. “Ooo I’ve got it! This is perfect! Stay here,” she commands, pushing him back to stand outside of the store. He grumbles irritatedly but complies. He’s afraid of what she’s found now.

Five minutes later, they’re walking out to his car, bags in hand, and Levi’s pestering Hanji to show him what she found that was so ‘perfect.’ She shushes him, only irking him even more, and thinks about making her walk home. Instead, though, he drives straight to Eren’s house.

* * *

When they get out, Levi leaves his bags in the car and Hanji holds hers by the handles like it’s a purse. Mikasa swings open the door as soon as they reach the porch, looking between the two.

“Think you can fix him?”

Levi rolls his eyes at that but points down at Hanji’s bag.

“Supposedly whatever’s in there is going to help.” 

She cocks an eyebrow at them as they walk inside then looks over to Hanji. “May I see?” Hanji nods ethusiastically, waving her over. Mikasa hesitantly takes the bag and cracks it open to peek inside. She’s silent for a moment, glancing back and forth between the bag’s contents and Levi. Then she concludes, “That’s full-proof.”

Now Levi’s curiosity is eating away at him.

“Let me see, dammit,” he demands, marching over to the pair. Hanji surprisingly hands it over but shoves him into the bathroom with it.

“I’m not letting you out until you change,” she snickers and turns to Mikasa, “Where’s Eren?”

“His room, sulking. I’ll go get him,” she tells the woman. Mikasa takes the stairs two at a time and makes it to the top step before she hears Levi yelling at Hanji to ‘open the damn door.’ She smiles, knowing that even though the grump is resisting now, he can’t refuse a chance to cheer Eren up.

“Mikasa, is that Levi?” Eren suddenly pops his head out of his room to ask. She nods and grabs his arm so he can’t escape.

“He’s got a surprise for you. And believe me, it really will be a surprise.”

The siblings descend the stairs and freeze in their spots when they reach the bottom. Mikasa has to excuse herself, not even a second later, and snatches Hanji out of the room on the way to the kitchen while cracking up.

Eren is unable to look away from his boyfriend. He really wishes he’d brought his phone with him to take pictures. Levi is sitting grumpily on the couch, legs crossed, holding a red and white ball in his lap. But that isn’t what makes Eren smile. It’s the Pikachu onesie Levi’s wearing.

“Oh my Levi,” the brunette says slowly, his smile transforming into a toothy grin until his cheeks started to hurt.

“…Pika pika,” Levi tries immitating Pikachu’s voice with the frown still on his face. Eren lets out a strange sound, something crossed between a giggle and a snort, effectively making Levi’s frown soften into a smile. He’s relieved his boyfriend is happier now at least. 

Then he remembers the ball. He holds out the pokeball to the brunette, a wicked grin growing on his face.

“If you want me, you gotta catch me,” he tosses the ball at his boyfriend and scrambles off the couch to dash down the hallway. He hears Eren laugh and chase after him and mentally thanks Hanji for the entire idea, even if he does look ridiculous. And also for the onesie. He plans on making Eren wear it in the future.

“Got you!” Eren yells and tags Levi with the ball. They end up tackling each other to the ground and Levi smiles down at his boyfriend.

“That’s my star baseball player,” the raven muses, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Eren chortles and returns the kiss to Levi’s nose. “So, how far away is home plate?” he teases and winks. 

Eren melts into a blushing mess and hides his face in Levi’s shoulder. 

“Oh my Levi shut up.”

“Love you too, dork.”


End file.
